


The Battle of the Century

by geishakini



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geishakini/pseuds/geishakini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Harry's world, Voldemort and Chaos join forces to trump their enemies. The Sailor Team is called on for help. New secrets await our Sailor Team and Hogwarts Team, will they be able to defeat their enemies?</p><p> </p><p>**This story is mostly AU and partially OOC**</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of the Century

This story happens after Nehelenia is defeated and Galaxia/Chaos teams up with Voldemort's reincarnation, and is AU so many things will be different and contrary to both story lines. Sammy is Saturn Knight. The Outers are in this story. I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon! The Sailor Scouts are Galactic Sailor Scouts and the Knights are Star Knights. Thanks to Asian-hime for being my beta!

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Usagi awoke one morning to see a large gray barn owl perched on a tree limb outside her bedroom window.

 

"Luna!" Usagi whispered loudly as she poked Luna repeatedly.

 

"What is it Usagi!?" Luna hissed as she opened one large eye to look at her charge.

 

"There's an owl outside my window! And it's staring at me!" she cried hysterically.

 

"Don't worry about it, it'll go away soon" Luna replied lazily attempting to go back to sleep.

 

"Maybe I should let it in, do you think it's hurt or something" Usagi said.

 

"I don’t know. If you’re worried just let it in already." Luna replied as she sat up, stretching.

 

Usagi cautiously opened the window only to jump back when the owl swooped in, dropping three envelopes onto her bed. The owl proceeded to perch itself on the only thing available – the back of Usagi’s desk chair. The owl stared at them cocking its head slightly in wonder. Usagi and Luna stared at the owl then they glanced at each other before stopping to stare at the envelopes on the bed.

 

"Well don’t just stand there and stare at them, open them and see what they say Usagi." Luna commanded, “Just be careful. We don’t know what the envelopes may contain.”

 

Usagi cautiously picked up the first envelope, examining it carefully before she turned it over. Her eyes widened as she saw what was written, to Miss U. Tsukino, first room on the left, 328 Cherry Hill Lane, Tokyo, Japan; written in a neat emerald green scrawl across the front of the envelope.

 

Her curiosity peaked, she began to open the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment, reading it out loud for Luna’s benefit.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

 

 

Dear Miss Tsukino,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment for 9th year students. Start of term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later then July 31st.

 

Yours Sincerely,

STACEY JONES

Stacey Jones

_Deputy Headmistress_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Usagi stared wide-eyed at Luna after reading the letter. She glanced at the other letters on the bed then looked questioningly at Luna. Luna looked at the letter with suspicion as she gave a slight nod of approval. Nodding back Usagi picked up the letter and turned it over to read to whom it was addressed.

to Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom; was written in the same neat emerald green scrawl. She then began to open the envelope, pulled out the piece of parchment and read:

 

 

 

Dear Princess Serenity,

We are pleased to hear that you have been accepted at Hogwarts, if you would be so kind

to bring your guardians Luna and Artemis as well, I would appreciate it very much as how I need to talk to them about a matter of great importance. I will be waiting a reply.

 

Yours Sincerely,

McGonagall

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

After reading the letter addressed to her “other self” Usagi picked up the last letter, glanced at it fleetingly, then quickly opened it and passed it to Luna without reading it.

 

Luna smiled in thanks and began to read the letter silently. When she was done reading it she raised her head and looked up at Usagi.

 

"What does it say?" Usagi questioned.

 

"My old friend, Professor McGonagall, asked if the Scouts, Artemis, and I would join them at Hogwarts this year. Voldemort and some unknown evil are lurking around the school...and..." she paused.

 

"And what?" Usagi interrupted impatiently.

 

Luna continued, after glaring at Usagi, "....she thought we might be able to help them destroy them...once and for all."

 

"Should I agree then?" Usagi pondered out loud.

 

"Yes, I believe it would be beneficial to go." Luna said.

 

Usagi sighed, “I should probably let mom know, huh?”

 

"That would probably be a very good idea" Luna replied. Without wasting any more time Usagi got dressed, walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

"Mom?” Usagi called as soon as she passed through the doorway.

 

Ilene turned towards her daughter and smiled as she replied, "Yes, dear?

 

"D-do you...Do you know anything about a school called Hogwarts?" Usagi asked hesitantly.

Ilene froze in shock, her spatula falling to ground and her smile fading.

 

"Ho-How do you know about Hogwarts?" Ilene questioned as she bent over to pick up her discarded spatula while trying to hide her shock at the same time.

 

"This letter arrived from there this morning" Usagi replied, handing the previously mentioned letter to her mother.

 

"Well, it's about time" Ilene muttered quietly with a sigh of relief while scanning over the letter.

 

It was Usagi’s turn to be shocked as she stared at her mom, "What are you talking about mom?"

 

"Usagi-” Ilene began hesitantly, “I think...there is something you should know"

 

"What is it?" asked Usagi as she urged her mother to continue.

 

"Usagi, I don’t know how to put this, but you're a..." her mother paused, hesitating.

 

"A...what?" Usagi asked.

 

"You're a......a witch"

 

"I'm a.....what?!"

 

"You're a witch!" Ilene exclaimed.

 

"That's freaking impossible!" Usagi yelled as she fell into the nearest chair.

 

"Usagi!!” Ilene scolded her daughter as she glared at the young girl. “But...There’s something I don’t understand...."

 

Usagi ran her hand through her bangs in exasperation, “But what, mom?”

 

Her mother hesitated, "You were supposed to get this letter eight years ago"

 

"So....”

 

"So, that means you will be starting Hogwarts in your ninth year instead of as a first year" Ilene stated matter of factly.

 

"Oh"

 

"We must leave right now to go get your things right away!”

 

“Um...how are we supposed to get there, exactly?"

 

"By floo powder of course" Ilene chirped happily while Usagi stared at her mother with eyes wide as saucers just trying to figure what in the moon’s name ‘floo powder’ was.

 

"Where is Hogwarts anyway?” Usagi sighed realizing it was useless to get any information from her mother when she was this excited.

 

"In Scotland" her dad replied as he walked into the kitchen, “Sorry couldn’t help, but overhear your conversation.

 

"What?!" Usagi shrieked turning the full force of her stare on her dad.

 

"That's right Usagi" Ilene replied airily, waving her hand in the air like it was no big deal. “In Scotland.”

 

"But...But that’s....It’s....it’s too far away, I won't be able to see you everyday" Usagi voiced, her tone undeniably sad.

 

"Well you can always owl us everyday" Ken said.

 

"Okay I guess. Is Sammy going too?" Usagi questioned.

 

"Of course I am" Sammy replied walking into the kitchen with his own acceptance letter in hand and the owl on his shoulder.

 

He winked at Usagi as he passed before handing his letter to his mom.

 

"Let's go get your things now" Ilene said as she hurriedly scrawled a reply on a piece of parchment that was tied to the owls' leg. Without further delay she retied the piece of parchment onto the owls' leg and sent him off.

 

"Now go get ready so we can leave" Ken said.

 

Usagi nodded as she hurried up the stairs to her room, and once inside she immediately shut the door.

 

"Luna" Usagi whispered.

 

"Yes?"

 

"We have to go now, come on" she said as she picked up the black cat off of the floor as Luna came out from under the bed.

 

With Luna securely on her shoulder Usagi rushed back down the stairs, only pausing to calm herself slightly before she entered the kitchen.

 

“Mom, Luna can come with me right? I mean McGonagall specifically requested that she come.” Usagi said, her word slightly slurred in her rush to get them out.

 

"Well, okay, I don’t see why not. Pets are allowed as long as it’s an owl, cat, rat or toad, after all.” her mother shook her head, “McGonagall never ceases to confuse me sometimes. But, if she wants your cat there – I guess I can’t refuse.”

 

Of course Usagi had left out the parts about why Luna needed to come as well as the other letter that she had received.

 

When the whole family was together again, they proceeded into the living room and stood in front of the fireplace. Ilene, who was the first to reach the fireplace, pulled a canister off of the mantelpiece and held it in front of her.

 

"How do you use that.....floo powder stuff?" Sammy asked staring at it skeptically.

 

"Just watch me" Ken said as he took a pinch of the floo powder, stepped up to the fire and threw the glittering powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned a bright emerald green color.

He stepped into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley!" then he vanished.

 

"Sammy you go next. Just do exactly what your father did" Ilene told her son.

 

He dipped his hand into the canister and repeated what his father did and with a shout of "Diagon Alley!" he too vanished.

 

"Alright you next Usagi" Ilene said as she turned to face her daughter.

 

"Okay" Usagi replied as she helped herself to some floo powder too. She tossed the floo powder into the fire and stepped into the green flames.

 

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted and vanished along with Luna, who held on for dear life.

Ilene took a pinch of floo powder, put the canister back in its place and proceeded to follow her family’s example.

 

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted and vanished in a burst of green flames.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

AN: Okay, so I’m totally redoing this story with the help of my sister, who is also my beta for this story, I’ll be re-posting chapters as soon as I get them back from her!!

 

 

Continued in chapter 2...


End file.
